


The Aftermath

by Anonymous_Bull



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Bull/pseuds/Anonymous_Bull
Summary: After Alejandro was shot in the face Matt Graver picked up Isabel Reyes. This is the Aftermath of the fight between Alejandro and the cartel. What Happens to Isabel? No family, no friends, no one. Where does she go.





	The Aftermath

Isabel and Matt Graver are in the plane after he rescued her from Mexico

‘You have to get Alejandro, I know he’s still alive! Please you have to get him, he’s down there, and he’s hurt!’

Matt: we aren't going anywhere, relax.

Isabel: what, you have to, please!

The headquarters of the CIA

Jennifer: What the hell are we supposed to do with her, Matt!

Matt: you’re the head of the CIA, Jen! Put her in Protective custody, Witness protection or a number of a thousand other things! But im not feeding her to the wolves.

Jennifer, Matthew, things like this take time, paperwork. People will ask questions. I can’t just…

*Matt's phone rings*

Matt: Graver.

Jen looks at Matt shocked he answered the phone in the middle of a conversation

Matt on the Phone

Matt: How the fuck did that happen….Where are you...can you get the safe point in El Paso...Are you going to die before we send someone to get you. I'll be there as soon as possible.

Matt hangs up

Jen: what the hell was that.

Matt: I have to do something I should have done a long time ago.

Matt leaves the room and jumps on a plane to arrive at a military site.

Matt: Well you’ve looked better, but considering, you could look a lot worse. 

Alejandro talking softly

Alejandro: well last time I wasn't shot in the face.

Matt: Alejandro, i'm sorry I should have pushed back further, I Shouldn’t have..

Alejandro: The girl?

Matt: She is at Headquarters but she is gonna be an issue. You know she fought for us to go back and get you. 

Alejandro: A good kid.

Matt: you alright to travel

Alejandro: yeah. 

Matt and Alejandro reach CIA headquarters. Alejandro and Matt walk into the main hall and Isabel sees Alejandro walking and runs towards him and gave him a big hug.

Alejandro whimpers at the abrupt hug but accepts it willingly

Isabel: I saw you die. How? How did you survive?

Alejandro: How you doing, kid.

Isabel: well this asshole kept me in the same room for this whole time.

Matt: you lucky you aren't dead.

Alejandro: i’ll come visit you after our meeting alright. Go on.

Isabel walks away to her room and Matt and Alejandro enter Jennifer's office.

Jennifer: Oh, shit! Is this what cutting ties looks like.

Matt: well yes, but the other end was still tied.

Jennifer: How the fuck do I clean this up Matt, the girl, Him.

Jennifer Points at Alejandro

Matt: This is a fucking blessing Jen, Send the girl into witness Protection, and thank Alejandro for not dying.

Jennifer: Fuck, Matt, I can’t Just..

Matt: I shovel your shit every fuckin time, Do this and ill keep shoveling.

Jennifer: Alejandro, It wasn’t personal, I just couldn’t let this get out.

Alejandro: They all say it isn’t personal, but it always is.

Jennifer: Ill figure something out. 

Matt and Alejandro walk out of the office. Matt shakes Alejandro's hand

Matt: I'm sorry Alejan..

Alejandro: You saved the girl, Thank you.

Matt shakes his head in agreeance.

Matt: ill meet up with you later, I have to take a piss.

Alejandro walks to the room where Isabel is kept. Isabel is facing the opposite direction watching a movie.

Alejandro: How you holdin’ up kid

Isabel turns around sort of startled by the sudden words

Isabel: I’m bored. I watched Moana 4 times already. When can we go hom..I mean I….When can I go home.

Alejandro looks down and smiles as a form of comfort. He kneels down to be on the same level as her and puts his arm on the sofa she is sitting on.

Alejandro: Listen, you can’t go back. You gotta into the system, witness protection. Change your name, your look, your address, your everything.

Isabel: you can’t...I can’t...I’d...I’d be alone.

Alejandro: you can’t go back, They’ll kill you. 

Isabel: I don’t know how to…..I don’t know how to drive, or...or grocery shop...or ...or cook...I don’t know how to...be on my own.

Alejandro sighs and looks down at the grown  
Alejandro: It’s safe this way. You have to go.

Isabel: What if I stay with you, I can go with you.

Alejandro: I can’t. I can’t have a kid.

Isabel softly responds

Isabel: You are the closest thing I have ever had to a dad. I met my biological father twice in my life and both times were not a very good experience. You protected me even when you didn’t have to. Please, I’m begging you.

Alejandro stands up ad gives the same smile of comfort and reassurance.

Alejandro: I'll see what I can do

Alejandro walks out and meets Matt in the hallway.

Matt: We need to cover the cartels role in our raid. Meeting at 3:45 with SecDef and national security board of ...

Alejandro: She wants to stays with me.

Matt: what?

Alejandro: Isabel.

Matt: I mean, you can, can you, do you...is this an option for you.

Alejandro: I don't know.

Matt: Well think it over, we can make it work but it won't be easy.

Alejandro: I need a brand new phone, untraceable, safe.

Matt: um, Up stairs, natsec, will have one but, Alejandro, this is not an easy decision.

Alejandro: I’ll see you at 3:45

Alejandro goes to natsec gets what he requests. And goes back to visit Isabel. 

Alejandro: Here.

Alejandro hands a phone to Isabel.

Isabel: what's this.

Alejandro: You said you were bored, I thought you could use it.

Isabel smiles

Isabel: Thank You..so can I go with you.

Alejandro: We’ll see... I have a meeting to go, so ill see you later

Alejandro meets Matt and walk into the conference room.

SecDef: So whats our exposure

Matt: quiet frankly, Alejandro not dying, was a blessing. Our exposure is mitigated with the girl and him being here. Nogales papers said an explosion was cartel related and not one mentions American fault and DOJ and DOD have paperwork saying we did things by the book and the shit has been shoveled once again. 

SecDef: Matthew, we rely on people like you and your friend to settle the score, but I must make it abundantly clear, This sloppiness is not acceptable, don’t let this happen again.

Matthew and Alejandro nod in understatement

SecDef: Hopefully there isn’t a next time.

The line goes dead. 

Matthew: we fly to Bogota in 4. If you are gonna go through with it. It’s now or never.

Matthew stands up and knocks on table and walks out

Alejandro sit back in his chair, takes a deep breath and looks around the room. After a few minutes Alejandro stands up with his mind made and walks to Jennifer office.

Alejandro: Isabel

Jennifer: listen, the system can only move so fast, papers are being printed identities made but it takes time.

Alejandro pauses and thinks.

Alejandro: She stays with me.

Jennifer: That's not how this works. You can’t just take a kid who is being tracked down by all the cartels.

Alejandro: She stays with me.

Alejandro looks sternly at Jennifer

Jennifer: Alright, Talk to Michael Meya. If he says it can be done, ill sign off. If he says it’s too dangerous than that's it. No deal.

Alejandro nods and walks out. He goes to Michael. A man in a corner office with boxes stacked high and a desk filled with cluttered paperwork.

Michael: can I help you.

Alejandro: Isabel Reyes.

Michael: I can only work so fast, her track is long and it is quite frankly not an easy jo…

Alejandro: She stays with me.

Michael: You aren’t qualified, wha...Wait, what's your name.

Alejandro looks at him not quivering in his stance.

Alejandro: Alejandro Gillick.

Michael is flustered

Michael: oh, um, well, you can…*sigh*...the chance for exposure on her real identity is mitigated when the amount of belief is surpassed by the knowledge and evidence of her past life. The way this works is simple. Isabel needs to believe it. She must truly believe and practice it. She changes her last name, She abandons everything from her past life, she calls you dad, well at least in public, Every trace of her life before needs to be obliterated, Phone Numbers, schools, friends, and family. Everything...gone. It will happen faster if we go this route but it carries risk. They can be avoided but only with proper care and true belief.

Alejandro: Done.

Michael: I am going to need your fingerprints and ID

Alejandro: No, you aren’t

Michael: I’m not no. I will do it without it, I can have it done if a few hours. By 6-ish i should have preliminary paperwork.

Alejandro: I need it completely finished in 2 hours.

Michael: i’ll have it in 2 hours.

Alejandro walks away. He enters the room where Isabel is.

Alejandro: Good news, You are officially my…

Alejandro Notices Isabel is asleep. He puts the cover on top of her and smiles. He returns a few hours later with a manila envelope and a duffel bag. He returns to Isabel playing a game on her phone. 

Alejandro: you ready, kid?

Isabel: huh?

Alejandro: come on, we’re going home.

Isabel: we?

Alejandro: This is a big step for both of us. 

Isabel jumps up and gives Alejandro a hug. He smiles and returns the hug

Alejandro: come on, we have a plane to catch.

Alejandro, Matt, and Isabel all bored the plane. Matt sits at the window seat, kicks off his boots and puts his feet up on the seat in front of him. Alejandro takes the long couch, and Isabel lays down next to him, with her head laying next to his thigh.

Matt: wheels up in five!

Alejandro extends his leg out and get comfortable and leans his head back and shuts his eyes. The plane bell dings and the flight takes off shortly after.


End file.
